ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe
Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe (PPTCU) is a US-Canadian-Japanese-Russian media franchise and a shared fictional universe that focuses on a series of cross-over movies, produced independently by Puyo Puyo Tetris Studios and distributed worldwide by Sony Pictures Releasing, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, involving live action and animation, and based on both the Puyo Puyo series and the Tetris franchise. The franchise has expanded to include video games, books, household items, short films (many of which are theatrically released before long films), television series and digital series. The Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe was held for 6 years during the 2011-2017 period, and is inspired by Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) and the 2014 video game ''Puyo Puyo Tetris'', as well as the original crossover ''Puyo Puyo Tetris'' franchise. Many of the staff from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) entirely worked on the PPTCU. About Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe Similar to Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), the Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe was established by crossing common elements of the plot, settings, cast and characters. But unlike MCU, Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe has the core of the universe led by both Alexei and Tony of Disney's Alexei franchise while swinging over the Sports Event community, leading the crossroads of common stories about the Puyo Puyo series and the Tetris franchise as well. Films The first film released in the PPTCU was Disney's Puyo Puyo Tetris (2011), which grossed more than $ 150.00 million worldwide, being the sequel to Lemres & Mrs. Accord (2008), Lemres & Mrs. Accord: Atomic Respection (2011), and then a sequel to Feli & Raffina (2006), Feli & Raffina: Dawn of the Stories (2012). Phase 1 begins in 2011 and ends in 2013, Phase 2 begins in 2014 and ends in 2016, and Phase 3 has never happened again. TV series Viacom expanded the universe further, including The Puyo Puyo Tetris Show (2013-16), which premiered on Nickelodeon on Monday, July 15, followed by Feli & Raffina: The Series and Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series, which premiered on Cartoon Network from 2014, with the intention of broadcasting ''The Sig Show'' also on Nickelodeon. Soundtrack and Video Clips Soundtrack albums have been released for all the films, along with many of the television series, as well as for the release of compilation albums containing the music heard in the movies. The PPTCU also includes linked merchandising, while Puyo Puyo Tetris Studios also produced a series of short live video clips, many of which were theatrically released before the movies, and a viral marketing campaign for their films. and the universe with the fake news program WHIH Newsfront. Multimedia The franchise has had commercial success as a shared multimedia universe, although some critics have discovered that some of its films and television series have suffered at the service of the universe in general. The PPTCU has also been the focus of other media, outside the shared universe, including commercialization, which extends from 2011 to 2017, along with the entire shared universe, which concludes with the third and final film of the Puyo film series Puyo Tetris, as a whole. Discontinuation Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe finished at Christmas 2017. Puyo Puyo Tetris 3: Legend of the Dawn was the final film released in the PPTCU, concluding the shared universe as a whole. History Stuffs See also *Puyo Puyo *Tetris *Puyo Puyo Tetris Category:Artificial mythology Category:Continuity (fiction) Category:Fictional universes Category:Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Tetris Category:Media franchises introduced in 2011 Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Viacom Category:Disney